


genesis

by 13warbob



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, based off my own neadcanon, gil centric, it's all pre relationship except the bits in brackets i guess, pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13warbob/pseuds/13warbob
Summary: There is a boy in the alley.(or, how gil got his name)





	genesis

**Author's Note:**

> you thought this would be an update relevant to the plot? lol no this is pure self indulgence

There is a boy in the alley.

This in itself isn’t a particularly strange occurrence, and neither is the boy himself. Uma knows who he is. Gaston, brother of Gaston and Gaston, son of Gaston. Not anyone special; probably picked on more by his family than he is by anyone else on the Isle. (Uma wasn’t sure then why she was so angered by that. She looked back later and knew why; even then, she knew he was hers.)

What’s strange is the fact he seems entirely unafraid of Uma and Harry.

Even at ten years old, Uma had made a name for herself. Had stolen, broken and beaten her way to somewhere at the top of the food chain, only unthreatening to those higher. The boy was most definitely not higher.

He was smiling, even as he approached Uma and Harry, even as Harry drew a small knife before him (Harry was broken at this point, Uma had salvaged what little of him he could but there was hardly anything left), and he speaks.

‘I want to join your gang.’

Uma almost snorts. She already has Harry; what more could she possibly need? But she thinks. Mal has a gang of four; even though she isn’t entirely sure what purpose the princess and the runt serve. With this boy, she could be even closer to beating Mal.

‘We need to change your name, then,’ Uma states. She will not have someone who is one of four: she will have only those who stand out.

The boy nods, easily enough, and Harry busies himself with poking and prodding at his various wounds as Uma thinks.

She thinks of the ocean, more of a mother to her than Ursula ever was. She remembers the fish under the waves, remembers how she was mesmerised when she was the smallest she ever was as they were caught and brought to the shop. She remembers childish curiosity; remembers learning from Harry’s father’s henchmen how they lived, how they breathed in a place with no air.

She looks back at the boy and he looks content, joyous, even, as Harry pokes at all visible injuries. The boy does not flinch, remains calm even as Harry adds an injury for himself, cutting a small line into his palm. The boy looks like he feels safe even as someone presses a knife to his skin and pushes, looks happy even in a place that sucks the joy out of you each and every second of the day until you would rather die than remain a second longer.

He is breathing in a place with no air.

Uma decides, then, but does not know yet what she has done. (She has both destroyed her life and saved it, she has fallen for this boy before she even knows what falling is and she gives herself a heart where there shouldn’t be one but she can’t bring herself to regret it.)

‘Gil.’

(Harry knows. Harry always knows. Harry can see how this boy, this Gil, will slot into place; will round out their edges, will be all they need and so much more and he smiles. Uma does not know how right she is. Gil will teach them to smile, to find joy; will help them learn to breathe underwater and he will be the reason that they do.)

Gil smiles, as he always does.

 

 

(uma and harry don’t know what to do when one day, he stops.)

**Author's Note:**

> well, at least i enjoyed this.


End file.
